fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuuki
|name= Yuuki |kanji= 結城 |romaji= Yūki |alias= The Two-Faced Mage (二直面メイジ, Ni Chokumen Meiji) |race= Human |birthdate= X774 |gender= Female |age = 17 |height= |weight= |eye color= Purple |hair color= Black |blood type= |guild mark= |unusual features= |affiliation= Fairy Tail |previous affiliation= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= Fairy Tail Guild Hall |previous base of operations= |status= Active |marital status=Single |relatives= Unnamed Parents (deceased) |alignment= |counterpart= |magic= |signature skill= |weapons= |image gallery= No}} Yuuki (結城, Yūki) is a Mage from the Fairy Tail Guild who specializes in Darkness Magic and Light Magic. Appearance Yuuki's outfit is mostly made up of her favorite color, dark blue/indigo. She usually wears a blue cloak with a hood, with matching blue ruffled ankle-boots with black/gray soles, with a leotard-like long-sleeved shirt that is blue/black with cuffs at her wrists of the same blue of her cloak. On her cloak, she has a circular black/red jewel set in a gold plate that attaches the whole thing together. Around her waist she has a red and gold belt with the same jewels around it and no pants. the belt ties at the back like a cord. Her hair and eyes are violet, and is seen to be very pale (gray skin). One notable feature is that whenever she is in her holy form, her outfit becomes completely white and her hair becomes slightly longer, reaching her waist. Personality Yuuki is one of the rather quiet, emotionless, studious, and sarcastic individuals of the Fairy Tail Guild. She is seen to be a highly mature person and acts as a recluse and sort of to herself. Even in the most dangerous of situation she acts rather calm and collected, never fazing. When ever having to spend a night with other people, who give her refuge she remains distant and keeps herself into reading books, as is her favorite hobby, and from time to time may engage in a conversation, but retrains from personal affairs. Due to her family having practiced Darkness Magic, Yuuki's emotions are based of how powerful her magic can become and always gives a warning as to stay away from her, one warning which her enemies don't take lightly. She herself can also be very intimidating, often using her Darkness Magic to cast illusions into scaring those who annoy her away, and has been seen with her enemies as well. Despite her attitude, she does have a compassionate side, as she cares for the lives of the people she either stays, or works with, and hates it when they are seriously injured and will go as far to savagely attack those responsible for hurting her friends. Also, she is seen two possess two different personalities, although both act pretty much the same, although, her Holy Form is seen to be much more kinder, and compassionate and only using Light Magic. Still, she retains her sarcasm. Magic & Abilities *'Darkness Magic' (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): Even for her age, Yuuki possesses powerful Darkness Magic, having learned from her parents, and also throughout her travels. She is able to manipulate and conjure the element of darkness in a variety of ways, and is often used for attacking, also she had defensive spells as well. Aside from the most common spells, she has added her own spells as well. Yuuki's skills in Darkness Magic are seen to be rather impressive **'Dark Wave': Yuuki darts toward her target and attacks them with a wave of Darkness Magic that she, just prior, gathered around her fist. **'Nightmare': A typical intimidation spell created by Yuuki. Removing her cloak, Yuuki unleashes a horde of horrendous unseen monsters that are capable of scaring the opponent immensely. ** Raven's Talon: Creating a raven from her dark magic, Yuuki charges it at her opponent and picks them up with, before slamming them on the ground with considerable force. ** Dark Gravity (ダークグラビティ Dākugurabiti): Yuuki is granted the ability to amplify the gravity around her targets area, to which she uses to great effect. ** Dark Beam: Similar to her Light Magic's Light Beam magic counterpart, Yuuki generates orbs of darkness on her hands and fires a straight and powerful beam of Dark Magic. ** Dark Orb: Yuuki generates a black orb on her hand and throws it at her target, which explodes on impact. *'Light Magic' (光の魔法 Hikari no Mahō): Aside from her Darkness Magic, Yuuki is seen being able to use Light attributed magic. She is able to manipulate and utilize light in a number of ways. Since she uses Light Magic, she fires it in the form of beams, emitting from white orbs in her hands. **'Light Beam': Emitting two orbs of lights from her hands, Yuuki merges the two orbs and fires a powerful beam of light, and such attack is capable of countering it's counterpart Darkness Magic. The beam itself hits the opponent, sending them flying several meters. **'Orb of Light': A melee-based type spell. Engulfing either hand in light, Yuuki charges at her opponent and punches them in the face, temporarily blinding them. ** White Raven: Yuuki creates and unleashes a large raven made of white light, that purifies an area, serving as an effective offensive technique on Darkness Magic users. Telepathy (念話, テレパシー, Terepashī): Yuuki has demonstrated to be quite a proficient in her use of telepathy. She uses this to talk to her allies in the midst of a battle to form strategies or last-minute plans. Enhanced Reflexes: Yuuki possesses fast reflexes, being able to dodge the attacks of several Dark Mages, all while also using her crow body to swiftly charge at them for a counter attack. Enhanced Durability: Yuuki has shown to be incredibly durable, taking several powerful hit from her enemies, and managing to remain uninjured in the process. She also took the fool force of a Light Magic attack, known as Light Bomb in her regular form and remained unscathed from the explosion, even though she was using Darkness Magic at the time. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Yuuki has proven to be a highly skilled and fierce combatant, with her magic aiding her skills in the process. She been shown to be able to fend of numerous enemies at once, and defeat them without the aid of anyone. Such skills enhanced by either Light or Darkness Magic make her incredibly dangerous, as she has been shown to counter either magic with it's counterpart. Immense Magic Power: Raven is seen to possess an immense level of Magic power, which is seen to manifest in her form of magic, such as Light or Darkness , depending on her personality. In her Holy form, she emits a white aura around herself, and in her regular form, she manifest a black aura. Such magic power is capable of causing the ground around her to shake, and has been described as that of both a demon and angel. Keen Intellect: Trivia *Some content was taken directly from the Teen Titans Wiki, in reference to Raven, and all credit goes to that wiki's editors and creators Category:Female Category:Females Category:RavenFiend Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Caster-Mage Category:Darkness Magic User Category:Light Magic User